God Ki
Gods in the Omega Cross series possess a rare type of ki known as God ki, which is far above the normal usage of ki. It is also present in beings who have absorbed God ki and have become Gods themselves. Natural God ki Natural God ki is the natural form of God ki, meaning it is present in beings at birth. This means that the newborn person with God ki is automatically designated as a God. It is very rare for an average person to be born with God ki, but possible if the newborn has parents with God ki. The person will have an extraordinarily high power level, and will be sent to train with an already existing God. Depending on how the being uses their God ki, their mentor will assign them a designated God placement. For example, if the being uses their God ki in a destructive manner, they will become the new God of Destruction. Pure Gods can sense other Gods ki. Natural Gods -Beerus the Destroyer -Whis -King Kai -Yukari Yakumo -Conscious Unnatural God ki Unnatural God ki is when a being achieves God ki through a specific method or a type of energy. Once that being has accessed the God ki, they will be able to sense other God ki and will become Gods themselves. The beings existing power level will be ascended to levels that are equal to another God, but not as strong. A person who has achieved God ki can train to make their new ki stronger. Characters who have accessed God ki -Son Goku -Vegeta -Trunks Briefs -Sonic the Hedgehog -Shadow the Hedgehog -Silver the Hedgehog -Madoka Kaname God ki transformations Characters who have accessed God ki can develop their ki into transformations that extend their God ki's power limits. Some characters God ki transformations are so powerful, they have the power to reset an entire universe's existence. Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God form is achieved when five Saiyans gather and pass their Super Saiyan energy into another. The Saiyan who is being transferred the power will ascend to levels of a God, gaining red hair and a fiery aura. The transformation lasts a maximum of nine minutes due to the immense force of power. Once a Super Saiyan God form has been achieved, the Saiyan will gain God ki and became a God. Skills granted: God ki sensing, increased reaction speed, massive power increase aswell as massive ki increase, enhanced strength. Users: Son Goku, Trunks Briefs. Power increase: 10000000x base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan A transformation that is stronger than the mere Super Saiyan God, as it is a Super Saiyan form with God ki absorbed into it. The form has a bigger power increase than its predecessor and gives the user spikey blue hair, aswell as a blue aura. Like the Super Saiyan form, the SSGSS form can be leveled up to 3 other levels, giving an even bigger power increase. Skills granted: Higher power and ki increase than a SSG, enhanced strength, improved speed. Users: Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Briefs. Power increase: 10000000x Super Saiyan 1/2/3/4 form. Super God Nearly identical to the Super Saiyan God form, the Super God form is achieved when two-three Super powered Mobians trade their Super energy to another. Once the Mobian has been traded the power, they will become a Super God. After the transformation ends, the Mobian will automatically become a God. While the Super God form has an extraordinarily high power increase, it cannot sustain too many hits and will end if it takes too many blows. The transformation gives the user bright red fur, and a crimson aura. Skills granted: God ki sensing, increased reaction speed, higher power increase, flight, improved Chaos abilities, enhanced strength and speed. Users: Sonic the hedgehog. Power increase: 10000000x Super form. Hyper God This form is a Hyper transformation that has been fused with the God ki energy in an Mobian. It requires no method, and can be accessed at will when it is achieved. It has a slightly more higher power increase than the Super God form. Skills granted: Higher speed and power increase, enhanced strength, flight and powered up Chaos abilities. Users: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog. Power increase: 10000000x Hyper form.